1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automated teller machine having an EPP guard cave formed therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automated teller machine having an EPP guard cave formed therein, in which the EPP guard cave is recessively formed on the front surface of the automated teller machine toward the inside thereof and an encrypting pin pad (EPP) is installed inside the EPP guard cave formed as such, so that a user may conveniently use the automated teller machine without anxiety by effectively preventing the procedure of inputting personal information by the user from being exposed to surroundings or other people through a concaved structure without a separate structure such as an EPP guard plate since the user may put a hand into the EPP guard cave and input the personal information through the EPP when the user inputs the personal information through the EPP for a banking transaction. Furthermore, since a light emitting means configured be operable in a variety of modes is provided in the EPP guard cave formed in the automated teller machine, the user may easily recognize the EPP provided in the EPP guard cave, and, at the same time, an interior decoration effect may be improved since the light emitting means emits light of various colors according to mode selection of a manager of the automated teller machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automated teller machine (ATM) is an automated machine capable of supporting a basic banking service such as deposit or withdrawal without a teller regardless of time and space in relation to a banking service, and is configured to allow a user to perform a banking service such as deposit or withdrawal of cash or the like by himself or herself using a medium such as a card, a passbook. Owing to these advantages of the automated teller machine, the number of customers using the automated teller machine, the number of installed automated teller machines and the number of places where the automated teller machine is installed are increased abruptly, and the automated teller machines can be easily found at any place in these days.
In order to prevent other people from illegally accessing and using the automated teller machine, such an automated teller machine requests to first input a password before performing a banking process function and allows the banking process function to be performed only when the input password is matched to a previously registered password.
At this point, when a user inputs a password into the automated teller machine, the password of the user is protected by inputting the password using an encrypting pin pad (EPP) provided in a customer reception unit of the automated teller machine and encrypting the password. However, if the password input procedure is exposed by an illegally installed camera or other people in the surrounding area, an accident of leaking the password occurs.
Therefore, automated teller machines distributed recently are designed to be provided with an additional security structure such as an exposure protection cover for covering both sides and the like of an EPP in order to prevent a password from being exposed in the procedure of inputting the password through the EPP by the user.
However, the exposure protection cover provided in the EPP invites inconvenience of bumping a hand to the exposure protection cover when a user inputs a password, and since exposure of the movement of the hand of the user inputting the password is not perfectly protected, it is still worried that the password may be leaked by other people.